Volume 2: Journey of Training (Chapter 01)
by Takeru Ishi
Summary: A story which takes place after Vol. 2 and prequel of Vol.3 of the series of RWBY.


RWBY

 **Volume 2.5**

 _At the middle of the wild bliss dessert, several floating dark spheres appears out of thin air._

 _Grimms such as Sandrells and Aersiads came out from the spheres._

 _Sandrells scatters around the area, searching for their prey to be killed._

 _While Aersiads soars up to the sky to surveillance and support the Sandrells from below._

 _A far distant, a girl is standing at the top of sandhill to scout the area._

 _Her face was half-covered by her red waving hood dancing with the wind._

 _The girl moves swiftly left and right to review the area on stealth like she's avoiding a menace._

 _While searching for a prey, one of the grimms recognize a form of a human girl that passes from its sight._

 _The grimm turned its attention on and checks the area but it didn't saw the form again._

 _She quickly escapes and returns back from the ruin where her team is waiting._

Chapter 1

Months after the unsuccessful heist of smuggled atlesian military technologies commanded by Roman Torchwick and a group of White Fang of his, and the attack of the grimms, the victim citizens and the city itself finally recovers from the incident. With the help of Atlas military units, the higher-ups and the students of Beacon, they saved the city from great harm and living again at peace.

Now, returning back, a new day of the month starts for the students of Beacon where they go wake up, get off to bed, eat breakfast with friends, take a shower, change into uniforms and have a walk together way to the academy.

At the grounds, you can see different types of structures that engulfs the academy. Some of them, including the CCT Tower, are so tall they barely touch the sky surface. It's more like a themepark with a large scale of size made for students who pledge to protect the citizens in need, by turning them into a skilled huntsmens and huntresses, and save them against the heartless-slaying monsters called Grimms.

Some newcomers and visitors from other academies leave themselves overwhelmed. And some gets lost after they made their first step. But no worry – before they land, one of the professors and a huntress herself, Professor Glynda Goodwitch shows the academy to the students and orients them via programmed hologram.

"As we continue the lesson yesterday, the Grimms are mysterious creatures known as threat for mankind. More and more of their species are crawling out of the dark, joining by groups and hunts together. They perilously moves and attacks if they encounter their target in sight and do not feel mercy to spare lives." Diligent speech of Professor Pete, teaching Grimminology at the center of his podium.

His voice spreads around the classroom, explaining the characteristics, analysis, studies and anything related reports about Grimms. Half of the class is listening to the lesson while the others aren't, dawdling at their seats and waits for the bell to ring.

While listening to the lesson, Ruby lays her left side of her cheek at her fixed arm on the table, writing some segments of the lesson on her note. She pauses for a bit and stretches her arms and back. While stretching, Ruby thinks about what's their activity schedule for today. Seconds after, a bright light bulb above her head appears and approach Weiss next to her.

"Psst. Hey, Weiss." Ruby looks at Weiss and whispers to ask something.

"Psst... Weiss. Psssst..." She whispers again while waving her hand secretly from the professor, enough to get Weiss' attention.

Without turning, Weiss widens her eyes and look at her left where the disturbance is. She can see and hear Ruby but she doesn't want to be bothered so she replies by clicking her tongue and turn herself back on studying.

But it seems that Ruby didn't follow and continues instead.

"Psssssst. Weiss?" Ruby insists and whispers closer.

For getting disturbed, Weiss can't take it any longer and lost her patience, looking irritated at Ruby.

"WHAT?!" Weiss shouts as she stand.

Because of that, it made everyone in the class shock, looks at her and murmurs.

"Weiss, easy. You don't have to yell." Nora comments from their seat at the back.

"Shh..." Ren tells Nora to stop.

Because of unexpected Weiss' reaction, Ruby did nothing but gasps and let her arms flee away to the opposite side.

Blake, who's sitting between Yang and Weiss, got alarmed too."You guys, okay?"

"Whaa!"

Yang abruptly wakes up from a deep sleep and made her head fly next to the table behind.

"Aww!" Yang grunts, "What IS that?!" and irritatedly asks while scratching her head to dissipate the pain.

He pauses his teaching. "Isn't that my line?" Professor Pete asks Yang as the incident captures his attention.

The crowd laughs but the professor clears his throat to stop them.

After, he look next to Weiss and Ruby. "Weiss, Ruby, what are you girls doing? We are in the middle of our discussion, yet you're chatting? If you want to talk, go outside or save it for later. It would be a pleasure if you listen to the lesson." Professor Pete waves his head "And Yang, this is not a sleeping room."

"I'm sorry, professor." Weiss apologize, looks down and sits while controlling her emotions due to extreme shame.

"Sorry." Ruby apologizes and smiles weakly while scratching her head.

"Well, then." The professor resumes his lesson and the students goes back as well.

Yang raise her back, yawns quietly and stretches to prevent herself from falling asleep again.

"What did you do last night? Why're you so sleepy?" Blake asks on frail volume while holding the book she's reading.

"Nothing. I just played some arcade game. I hope my eyebags don't get bigger." Yang replies and yawns airly while stretching her arms forward.

"You do." Blake said.

"Really?!" Yang gets surprise and brings out a small mirror. She gasps. "No way."

She skims the textbook and turns a page, "Maybe you should control yourself more from playing when night time, especially if we have class the next day." Blake suggested as she turns another page.

"Yeah, I know." She leans back, "It was fun and leave myself hook up. And I think I overdid it. I'm surpised I finished it in one straight playthrough without taking a break." Yang replies.

Blake gets surprise and looks at Yang with a lift of her left eyebrow, "Seriously?"

On the other side, "Weiss, what's-", Ruby wants to talk with Weiss but she stop.

"Shh.." Weiss shushes.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby tries again.

Weiss looks at her, "Ruby, stop. Can't you see I'm busy studying?"

"I just want to ask if-" Ruby asks while pointing all her fingertips together at the desk.

Weiss stares sharply and clench her fist. "Ruby, no."

Ruby raise her index finger and is about to say something but, "Do it again one more time and you're done." Weiss warns.

Feeling frightened, She gasps and made her eyes wide open. "Okay. I'll... stop." Ruby stops herself and raise her hands as she surrenders.

After, Weiss returns back from studying and bury herself inside of her box of concentration.

Ruby breaths out, leans back and whispers to Blake. "What's with Weiss?"

Blake shrugs her shoulders as she knows nothing. Then, Ruby goes back to writing and listens to Professor Pete's lesson with a question in mind.

Moments after, the bell rings as a sign the class ends.

"And that will be for today. I guess time pass that quick, huh? Class, be ready for your test quiz tomorrow. Study well. Now, if you'll excuse me." Professor Pete gives his usual closing remarks to his students before he leaves the classroom.

Some of the students stands up and takes a break.

Weiss shoves her notes into her bag and gets another set without giving a glance for Ruby as she didn't exist. Ruby tries again by holding her hand but Weiss removes it away fast. Ruby starts to think that Weiss is avoiding her but she declines the thought right away out of her mind by shaking her head.

Weiss stands up, "I'm gonna head out for a bit. Excuse me."

"Oh." Ruby stocks herself out and give Weiss a way.

After, Ruby sits and looks at Weiss until she leaves. And then, Ruby recollects herself from all what she did last time before the incident happened and remembers something. After, her face turns gloomy, "Ohh goddd..." and plunges her face at the desk, covered with her arms.

Blake felt the impact and looks at her. She read Ruby's body language and she understands what Ruby feels. But she didn't interact nor approach her and leave her for a while.

While waiting for their next professor, she yawns once again. "What's our next subject?" Yang asks while stretching her arms up high.

"Algebra." Blake looks at Yang, replies as she continues to take out her notes and textbook off the table.

"Algebra?" Yang asks cluelessly while looking at her notes inside her bag.

"Yes. We have homework, though." Blake said while preparing another set of notes and textbook.

Yang suddenly made her eyes big and gasps longer than Blake expected.

She leans to check Yang. "Is... there something wrong?" Blake asks as she wonders.

"Yeah..." Yang looks surprised at her note and shows it to Blake.

"Oohh.." Ruby groans, feeling anxious.

The two pause their conversation to check her. "Hey, sis. Are you okay?" Yang asks over Blake.

"Yeaahhh.." Ruby replies with a dry voice and gives a thumbs up after.

Blake simply watch her, doing nothing.

Yang straightens her back and asks Blake. "What happened to Ruby?"

"I don't know." Blake answers.

After, both of them returns back to themselves.

Blake checks the note and saw a set of questions without answers.

"It's... clean." Blake comments while handing over the note.

"I forgot to answer this last night. Hey, uh... Mind if I borrow and copy yours?" Yang asks and grins.

"How straightforward." Blake let out a sigh, feeling sorry for Yang for being helpless too.

"Sorry." Yang apologizes and chuckles.

Blake lends hers and lectures. "Here. Next time, be sure to look for homeworks before going to sleep. Or before you play."

Yang chuckles again, "Yes, ma'am." And take Blake's notes and copies her answers.

After several minutes, Weiss comes back near to their seat and order Ruby with dissatisfying tone. "Move."

Feeling offended, Ruby opens her eyes, crumples her hands and stands up to confront her. "What's with you?"

"Obviously, I want to seat. What do you think should I do? Stand up right at the podium and jump high like a gymnast to get there?" Weiss replies while doing some gestures.

"There are ways to ask a person, Weiss. Not like this. This is rude." Ruby told.

"Oh, really? Then what do you call to what you did earlier where you disturb me while I'm studying? Tell me." Weiss asks.

Ruby grits her teeth and growls.

Some of their classmates stops their activity and watch the two.

"Man, they're still going. Why don't you just fight?" Nora suggests and leans forward.

"Nora, stop. You're not helping." Ren reacts and counters Nora.

"Should we help?" Jaune asks Pyrrha as he is about to stand.

"We shouldn't for now, unless if it's necessary." Pyrrha holds him back.

The atmosphere is starting to be intense so Yang stands up and approach the two to stop disastrous actions that may happen.

"Whoa, easy there. What's going on here?" Yang hold both shoulders of them and move them apart from each other.

" _Hmmph!"_ Weiss wimps and turns her head.

Ruby leaves the conversation and release her fists from clenching and sit. Small dugged marks of her nails can be seen on her palm.

"You guys are hot. Keep it down. Why are guys acting like that?" Yang asks her and puts her both hands on her waist.

Both of them are silent, trying to control themselves.

To settle things, Yang decided to change their seating arrangement. Instead of RWBY, they temporary change it to RBYW.

"Will this do?" Yang asks her friends while sitting on that arrangement.

"Whatever's fine as long as it cools off their heads." Blake agrees.

Both wearing sharp brows, Ruby and Weiss looks at the opposite direction of themselves.

Returning back on writing, Yang is planning something. She kept it herself for a while and continues.

Class after class, Yang silently observes both Ruby and Weiss.

This course of events left a question for Yang what's the root.

Until recess, they went outside to take a break.

After leaving the room and making a step outside, the warm sunlight welcomes their eyes and blinded by light until it finally fades out.

 _The birds are chirping from the trees as they are singing. The school grounds are decorated, full of dried leaves falling from the trees. Since it i_ _the reason whya question for Yang._ _s fall season, even though the weather is bright sunny and slightly cloudy, the temperature is not that hot. The Airships, that can be seen from afar, are landing on the skyports to lend the students, visitors and staff personnels a ride point-to-point from the academy to other destinations around Vale. Groups of students are walking out of their classrooms and goes elsewhere. Some of them are heading to cafeteria, to their lockers, to the gym or to the track field while others stay inside of their rooms to eat their pack lunches and chit-chat._

While walking at the corridors, Yang takes a break by gazing at the horizon and feels the air. "Ahhh... What a breeze. So refreshing..." Leaning her arms at the fence and let herself experience the wind flowing through her golden hair and face, all of these, is just an act and a part of her plan.

After noticing Yang is not with them, her friends stops and looks at her.

Weiss seems not entertained so she sneers and averts her eyes away.

"Yang, come on. Let's get going." Blake asks.

"I was about to ask you to come over here." She groans. "This won't work. Hmm... How's this?" Yang said in her thoughts.

"Okay, coming..." She stops for a moment, act thinking and checks her schoolbag.

Ruby asks. "What is it?"

"I think I forgot my pen case." Yang replies, "Don't worry, it won't take long." and walks back to the classroom.

Right after JNPR exits the classroom, they notice Yang is returning back.

"Hey, Yang. What's up?", Jaune greets Yang as they cross.

"Fine." Yang's swift respond to Jaune, taps his shoulder and heads back inside.

Yang leans at the other side right after she close the door and eavesdrop.

Few seconds after, a set of footsteps gathers behind her; murmurs can be heard.

"Dude, ask her. I need to pee."

"No way. You ask her."

"Guys, I'm hungry."

"Can someone ask? My friend is waiting for me outside."

"Um.. Yang?" A student asks and taps her shoulder.

"Shh... Stay low. Can't you see I'm doing something?" Yang brushes her shoulder and answers the student without looking back.

"Eavesdropping?"

"A stalker, maybe?"

"Umm... Ms. Yang Xiao Long?" Another student asks again and taps her shoulder.

"Hey, you don't need to call my full nam-... Oh." Yang suddenly realize there are still students inside so she chuckles, apologize and gives way by opening the door for them.

Meanwhile, Jaune wonders about Yang so he ask her teammates.

"Hi'ya, guys. What's with Yang? She's in a hurry." Jaune asks while pointing his thumb backwards.

"Hello, Jaune. Yup. She said she forgot her pen case." Ruby replies and shrug once to fix her bag on her left shoulder.

"Hmm.. I see. Anyways, what's up? What's with the commotion earlier? Everyone's cool?" Jaune asks randomly.

"..."

A moment of silence pass by. Only the sound of the school shoes and wind breeze can be heard. Ruby's and Weiss' body and face expressions suddenly change and everybody notice it.

His teammates looks at him with disappointment.

"Oh, boy." Nora reacts.

While looking, "Okay..? Did I... ask something weird?" Jaune wonders, wearing the eyes of an innocent kid.

"What a topic to start a conversation." Blake comments bluntly.

"Jaune, I can't tell if you're dense or just dumb. You don't have to touch the sore spot directly. You've just triggered a land mine, you know that? You made the atmosphere awkward again." Nora told as she clears the situation to him while looking at them.

"Really? Oh, my bad. Sorry." Jaune chuckles, feeling guilty.

"Thanks, Jaune. But this one here is the right person who you should be asking what happened." Weiss replies and points out Ruby with her wide, glaring eyes.

"Weiss, I just-" Ruby tries to talk to her but she look away.

Pyrrha approach Blake. "Looks like we're in a bad timing. I think we should leave for now."

"Yeah, thanks to Jaune." Blake blames.

Pyrrha chuckles and replies, "Sorry. Anyways, say hi to Yang for me when she comes back."

"Okay, I'll give your regards later." Blake said, "Guys, I'm sorry you're seeing this." and apologize to JNPR for what happened.

"No, it's okay. See you later." Pyrrha responds with a smile, waves her hand and walks with her team.

Heading ahead, "What's with Weiss? Something's not right." Jaune suspects and wonders at the same time.

"Let's just hope that things will go back to normal. If not, then that's our signal to help." Pyrrha suggests Jaune to calm down and give faith for them.

"We don't know. Oh, maybe she have her per-" Nora wants to say something but Pyrrha stops her by covering her mouth.

"Per?" Jaune repeats as he asks.

Pyrrha walks Nora distant from Jaune and Ren. "Nora. That's girls' stuff! You shouldn't talk about that like it's nothing. Especially with guys." Pyrrha removes her hand and told.

"Haha. Sorry." Nora apologize and smiles.

"Anyway..." She returns back and gossips. "Ren, I heard from the other students that the cafeteria's selling a special flavored milkshake today." She giggles. "Guess what?"

"What?" Ren guesses.

She bumps. "Strawberry! And you're gonna get a discount too if you're one of the first fifty! How cool is that!" Nora continues with bliss.

"Someone's excited." Ren replies and smiles.

Minutes after, "Umm... Blake?" Yang calls.

Blake returns and opens the door. "What?"

"Can you give me a hand? I'm troubling where did I put it." Yang looks at Blake and asks.

"Okay, coming." Blake replies as she's about to walk but-

"Lemme help too." Weiss shows up from behind and volunteers.

"No... I-I mean it's fine. I just need Blake because she sits beside me so I think she knows." Yang explains.

"Hey. I sit beside you too." Weiss replies.

After tapping her shoulder, "Weiss, it's okay." Blake told and walk ahead.

"The table's small. How can't you find a single case?" Weiss asks.

"I just need one. Just like you said, the table is small so one person is enough." Yang replies.

"Fine." Weiss replies.

Blake goes back to the room and help Yang.

Since Ruby and Weiss are the only ones left outside, Ruby tries to talk to Weiss again.

After gathering some courage – once more, extending her patience and understanding. "Weiss, are you okay? What's wrong?" Ruby asks gently.

Weiss fixes her posture, still irritated, looks at Ruby and replies with a rude manner. "What's wrong? You're seriously asking that to me? Why don't you ask yourself what's wrong?!"

After that, Ruby completely gasps by shock and made a step back.

Ruby breaths to relax herself and tries another way. "Okay, I'm sorry for what I did earlier. It's my fault. Now, is there I can do or something for you to forgive me?" Ruby wants apologize, drawing her hands open.

"I'm not that cheap!" Weiss declines the offer and turns around.

After a declined offer, Ruby drops her hands, walk to the fence and leans. She lowers her head to look at the school grounds and let a breath out from her mouth. After, she saw someone familiar. "Neptune?"

Back to the room, which almost empty, Blake went back and found Yang, searching at the desk.

"I'm here. Have you found it?" Blake asks as she removes her bag from her shoulder.

"No, not yet." Yang answers as she opens the drawer under the desk.

After Yang answers, Blake starts searching too.

Without Blake's knowledge, Yang do have it inside of her bag from the very start. She's only pretending that she lost it in order to take Blake away from the two outside.

"Where'd you exactly put it? I can't find it." Blake asks while searching both of her desk and Yang's.

"I don't remember where." Yang replies.

While Blake is searching on the other side of the row seat, Yang silently put the pen case near her.

"Have you found it?" Yang asks.

"No, I-" Blake pauses.

"Here. I found this under one of the scattered books around." Blake stands, calls Yang and gave the pen case.

"Thanks." Yang thanked Blake.

Blake become silent for a second.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Nothing, I just happen to find it fast but you didn't, even though you're already in here at the first place before I help." Blake wonders.

Yang scoffs, "It's just coincidence, okay? Are you trying to say that I'm not good at finding stuffs?"

"No, I didn't mean that. Anyway, now that we've found it, let's go." Blake asks and grabs her bag.

"Umm… We can but we can't just yet. Look." Yang replies.

"Why?" Blake asks.

"We scattered and almost mixed our school materials and notes altogether just to find it. You don't want the next professor to get mad at us, do you?" Yang explains.

"It's still early. We can do that later after we eat, you know." Blake insist to go.

"Then it's okay for you if Weiss saw this? You know how will she react, right? Plus now that she's not in a good mood. Do you want to receive a sermon from her?" Yang tries to make Blake hesitate.

"Are you serious?" She sighs, "Fine..." Blake doesn't have a choice so she grunts and helps instead.

While fixing their stuffs, Yang calls. "Blake."

"Yes? What is it?" Blake asks while embracing a set of books.

"Since our first class until now, I observed Weiss and Ruby and they weren't giving attention to each other. Not even a glance. Do you know why?" Yang asks as she separates her books and notes.

"I think it started because of that incident where Ruby's calling her too many times but Weiss doesn't want to be disturb until she lost her patience and get mad. I noticed she clicked her tongue too, which is not a good idea for a respond." Blake told.

"Hmm, so that's why." Yang confirms while nodding.

Yang pause and propose her plan to Blake, "I've been thinking, why don't we talk to them separately and listen? After that, we'll encourage them to talk to each other to resolve this. What do you think?"

"Can't they just talk and fix this on their own?" Blake holds down the books to take a break and asks.

"Isn't it obvious? They neither talk nor look at each other. How are you gonna suppose to get the result if there's no action done?" Yang asks back.

"You're really into this, huh?" Blake asks.

"Yep. I can't ignore this." Yang replies.

Blake hesitates, "I agree. But isn't this our business to put our noses on? I mean, we shouldn't involve ourselves."

"I know. But letting them that way may avoid each other if time passes. And what's worse is that they'll lose their friendship. You know what I'm saying, right?" Yang sits and explains why.

"I'm not saying I'm against to your plan but-" Blake gets confuse so stops her sentence and thinks.

She puts her thumb on her lower lip and walks in circles.

Yang leans her chin on her crossed arms on the table while watching her where she goes.

Minutes after, Yang straightens her back and asks, "What do you think?"

"You're right. But it's still kinda risky if we involve ourselves." Blake stops and replies, but with doubt.

"Risky or not, we should help them. We are their friends." Yang said as she's willing to help the two.

Blake stops and hears what Sun said in her mind the last time they talked.

" _If there's a friend who needs help or in trouble, don't hold back. Butt in no matter what in order to help because that's what a true friend is."_

"Okay." Blake answers and nods.

Yang stands up, "Really? It's settled, then."

"As for you to know, they did it again." Blake added as she reports what happened outside.

"I know- I mean, really?! They're persistent." Yang reacts.

"Anyway, this is between ours, okay? Just act normal once we leave." Yang asks a favor.

"I know already what to do. You don't have to say that literally." Blake complains.

She laughs, "Sorry."

After the conversation, they finish fixing and go.

Meanwhile at the grounds, "Sun, just what are you doing up there? You suddenly left me out there." Neptune looks up where Sun is. He is crouching at the branch of the tree.

He looks down and saw him. "Nothing. I um... I'm just checking things." Sun replies and smiles weakly.

He raise a brow and gestures his hands. "Checking what? Apples?" Neptune asks.

He chuckles, picks two apples, jumps down from the tree and flips before he lands. "Since when did you turn back into a kid? It doesn't suits you." He juggles. "I thought you're good, chatting with those girls so I leave you for awhile." Sun said and gave one to him.

He takes the apple and looks elsewhere. "Whatever." He looks back. "But dude, don't do that. You know I'm not used to this place yet." Neptune told and bite after.

Right after they open the door, "Finally, I thought you guys will take days or maybe years just to find that case. I'm starting to have roots here, you know." Weiss greets.

"Oh. Sorry." Yang smiles and poses a sign where two fingers are present, "We took longer than I expected. We almost dug things just to find it."

"No. Not almost, we really dug it." Blake clarifies and chuckles.

Ruby chuckles too but she have to act in order to cover her feelings.

"Ha. How funny. So funny I forget to laugh. Can we go now?" Weiss talks sarcastic and walks, leaving the conversation behind.

After that, they walk and talk about things like school activities, etc. Blake and Yang noticed that Weiss and Ruby are not really talking to each other even though they're relating the topic to them. Yang signals Blake to start their plan by stretching her arms upward. And then, they walk the two distant from each other.

Yang looks at Ruby to check her condition. She's still look sad so Yang tries to change her mood.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang calls.

"Yeah?" Ruby replies and looks at Yang.

"Gotcha." Yang pokes her cheek and laughs but Ruby didn't made a single expression.

She failed to change Ruby's mood so Yang stops and interrogate. "What's with the sad face? Did something happen? I don't know what really happened why Weiss is mad at you. One thing I last remember was Weiss shouted."

"I knew this is gonna happen." Ruby said as she found out Yang's plan.

Trying to hide the fact that her plan is already out, "W-what do you mean?" Yang still acts and asks cluelessly.

"I know, sis. The reason why you asked Blake for help was this, right?" Ruby asks. "I know that pen case thing was just an act."

She groans, "Okay, you got me. You're sharp as ever. I'm just worried about you and Weiss." Yang surrenders and chuckles.

"Sis, thanks. But I can do this on my own." Ruby holds back.

"..." Yang looks at Ruby, remaining silent and waits for the answer.

"Okay, fine." She turns her back at the fence and leans, "I was just trying to get her attention but it seems that I shouldn't disturb her. I wonder why but she's not like that before." Ruby answers as she grabs her elbow and slightly lowers her head.

"I see. Then why don't you talk to her?" Yang suggests as she places her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I tried many times but she keeps ignoring me." Ruby replies as she counts her fingers.

At the other side, "I've said, it's not my fault. It was Ruby's." Weiss defends herself from Blake while walking with crossed arms and frowned brows.

"You should've give Ruby some attention. If you did that earlier, this will not happen." Blake advised.

"She started it. I'm right there studying and she starts to bug me which is annoying like hell." Weiss comments.

After complaining, Weiss suspects Blake for being suspicious. "Wait, are you on her side?"

Blake stops, looks at Weiss and explains, "No. I'm not siding on either of you. I'm just stating what's right. For atleast, you should've gave her a little time while studying like pausing a bit and ask "What?" or "Why?". Isn't that hard?" After, she walks back, leaving Weiss alone.

She stops to give Weiss another advise, "It's better if you're going talk to her right now and fix this. It's harder to have a chance if you don't approach her sooner. And you'll never last a friend if you still keep that attitude of yours." and walks again after.

"Blake... You don't have to be so straight." Yang's thoughts after she hear some words of wisdom from Blake.

Weiss thinks and realize what she said. "Fine." Weiss replies and walks towards.

Yang notice Weiss is coming close so she switch places with her and whispers at Ruby, "Apologize to her. You can do it!" and gives a thumb sign after.

Ruby calms herself by fixing her shoulders and breathes.

Blake and Yang watches behind and observe.

"Hey. What was that?" Weiss asks as she pats Ruby's shoulder and places the same hand on her waist.

Both of them stops at the middle of the corridor.

"What?" Ruby asks.

Without hesitation, Weiss confronts and grabs Ruby's wrist with grip."Don't play dumb! I'm asking why'd you bothered me back there. Don't act like you did nothing wrong!"

"Aww! Let... go!" Ruby releases her emotions as she feels in pain.

For owing the fault, Ruby didn't fight back not to make the situation worse and accepts the assault.

Coming out from their classrooms and from the corridors, students stops and murmurs.

"Bullying?"

"Who are they?"

"Someone help the poor girl! Call the professors!"

Blake saw Weiss what she did so she run to help Ruby and leave the gossiping students to Yang.

"Weiss, stop it! Doing this don't help." Blake told.

She grabs Weiss' arm away and removes it from gripping and pull her one step back.

Ruby holds her sore wrist away and rubs to lessen the pain. She wants to retaliate against Weiss but she's trying to control herself not to do it.

Weiss looks at Blake and pulls her arm back with fair strength.

Blake didn't react after Weiss did because she understands what Weiss is telling her in eyes.

"Leave us."

"I'm really sorry. I don't intend to make you angry. I just want to ask you something but you're stopping me." Ruby tells her reason.

Weiss returns her attention at Ruby and asks, "What is it, really? What's the thing you wanted to ask?"

"Just a favor. But nevermind. It's nothing anyways." Ruby pulls out her request.

Starting to get confuse, "You won't nag me for something this far. Do you really want to ask or not? This is going nowhere." Weiss asks.

"Of course, I want to." Ruby holds back.

"Then what's this favor?" Weiss asks once again.

"But before I answer your question, can I ask you something?" She pauses. "Will you forgive me?" Ruby asks.

Weiss knows that Ruby didn't really mean to disturb her. And it wasn't really Ruby's fault but hers for ignoring her and don't have the right to get mad.

"Of course." Weiss replies in normal, calm tone.

Ruby gasps out and asks, "Really?"

Weiss explains, "Yes. I just want to focus myself and listen to Professor Pete that time. Studying is important to me, you know. As one of the heirs of the family, I must hone myself and excel at things as expected as a well-groomed young fine lady. A lady who wants to become one of the successors someday by my father for family matters. I'm sorry I shout and got angry because I want to stop you from bugging me. Blake's right. This won't happen if I talked to you properly earlier. Instead of saying something, I clicked my tongue to give you a hint which is a bad idea. And that I thought you followed, yet you didn't and continues."

"I really hate those kind of stuffs. I feel like you're against your own siblings to get the highest rank to manage things. Can't they just work it out together?" Yang comments.

"Shh..." Blake stops Yang by posing her index finger between her lips.

"You clicked your tongue?" Ruby asks Weiss.

"Yes. I wish I shouldn't do that in the first place." Weiss replies with guilt.

"Oh. I thought someone's wristwatch ticks so I don't bother and continue." Ruby thoughts.

"Really, Ruby? You're hopeless." Yang comments once more.

"Yang, stop that already." Blake orders.

"I promise that I won't disturb you again." Ruby apologizes and made a promise.

"No." She sways her head. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing, in fact. I'm sorry for everything what I did to you." Weiss apologizes at Ruby.

The heavy feeling she carries inside finally dissolves and hugs Weiss after she was forgiven. The crowd applause, cheers them and fades away after. Yang and Blake smiles and clench each other's hands as a sign of a victorious plan. And then, they walk side by side towards the cafeteria.

"So we're okay now, can I ask what's the favor?" Weiss asks.

"Well..."

Ruby smiles a little but Weiss saw it. She stops and stares at Ruby as she makes her eyes wide again and frown eyebrows.

Ruby stops, "Okay. Okay. I'll let you know once we're inside the training room." and clears herself by waving her hands.

"Why should I have to wait? Why not now?" Weiss complains, trying to make Ruby reveal it.

"Just wait. It will not be surprising anymore once I told you. And surprises are awesome if they are unexpected." Ruby replies as she tilts her head and raise her index finger at the air.

She grunts, "Why you! You should mention that when we're already in the training room not on this very time of day when it's still early." Weiss complains.

Ruby laughs as for her reply.

While chatting, the girls hear something gurgles very soundly. They stopped their conversation to check where it came from.

"Who's that?" Weiss asks.

"I don't know." Yang replies and grins.

"Was it you?" Weiss looks at Yang and suspects.

"Hey. It doesn't mean I grin I'm the one. Come on, we're four here. And there are other students nearby besides us." Yang defends herself.

They hear the sound again and it's louder this time.

They gasps and see Ruby laughing embarrassedly, "Haha. I think that was mine. There's a grimm inside my tummy."

Weiss, Blake and Yang put their palms on their faces and shake their heads.

"Ruby, did you ate breakfast?" Blake asks.

"Yeah, but it seems I used up all of my energy and... here. Hungy again." Ruby answers and laughs again.

They're not inside yet but they can already smell the aroma of the dishes cooking and serving inside, swarming at the very edges of the door. This made Ruby charmed and follows the smell.


End file.
